Vengeance is Mine!/Transcript
(Aspheera is attempting to break into the Ninjas' secret base to find Wu.) Aspheera: Again. (One of the Elemental Cobras rams itself into the barred doors.) Again. (Another cobra strikes.) Again! (Another cobra follows through.) Char: Kaboom! Aspheera: Again. (Another cobra goes for the doors.) Char: Blam-o! Aspheera: (Glares at Char, then turns back to the doors.) Again. (A cobra rams itself.) (The Ninja are working on the Titan Mech while Aspheera continues to break down the doors. P.I.X.A.L. gasps the sound of another boom.) Aspheera: Revenge! Kai: Master Wu? Wu: That was the sound of hatred and anger, so much anger. Kai: (Jumps down to join Wu.) We won't let her get you, Master. Cole: Yeah, she'll have to go through us first. P.I.X.A.L.: Affirmative. Nya: (Tries to reach the P.I.X.A.L. through the radio.) P.I.X.A.L., come in. P.I.X.A.L.? P.I.X.A.L.: (Pulls up the Nya on the screen.) Nya, where are you? Nya: I'm with Zane and Lloyd. We have the second scroll. Repeat: We have the second scroll! Cole: Yeah! Jay: Yes! Kai: (High-fives Cole.) About time. P.I.X.A.L.: That is most welcome news. Wu: Nya, tell Lloyd to be careful with the scroll. It is very dangerous. The less he handles it, the better. Nya: I understand. We'll be careful. (Aspheera has another one of her cobras ram the doors.) Kai: Wha— Nya: What was that sound? P.I.X.A.L.: The structural integrity of the doors is failing. You have to hurry, Nya. Nya: Hold on, P.I.X.A.L.! We're coming! (Pushes the lever for the thrusters. Zane does the same.) Lloyd: What is it? Nya: We're running out of time. And Lloyd, Wu said to be careful with that scroll. It's dangerous. Lloyd: I'll be careful. (He unravels the scroll and Energy immediately rushes through him.) Nya: Maybe you should wrap it up again, just to be safe— Lloyd: (Glares at Nya, corrupted.) I said I'll be careful! (Nya stares at him shocked, then turns back.) Nya, I... I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. Nya: It's the scroll, Lloyd. Put it down. Lloyd: (Grunts, resisting the urge to put it down. He eventually wraps the scroll up again.) (Aspheera is still attempting to break into the secret base with her cobras.) Aspheera: Again! (A cobra rams into the doors.) Jay: (The Ninja and Wu all watch the doors.) Gah!! (Shakes Kai frantically.) What do we do?! Cole: (Looks around and spots a vent on the ground.) In there! Come on! (Grabs Wu and pulls him. Cole pulls out the vent.) Aspheera: It's working. Send them all! Char: All? Aspheera: ALL! Char: All! You heard her! Go! (The rest of the cobras rush off towards the doors.) Jay: P.I.X.! Come on! P.I.X.A.L.: I just need a few more seconds. (Continues working on the mech. Wu and Cole head down the vents.) Kai: (Jay jumps in to join Cole and Wu.) We're out of time. P.I.X.A.L.! (Aspheera manages to break down the doors and slithers into, only to find no one visible. She continues onward until she finds no one at the end of the base.) Aspheera: (Whips around to her army.) What trick is this? (The Pyro Vipers look at each other and shrug.) Char: A... tricky trick? Aspheera: Where are they?! Show yourself, Wu! Face me, if you have the courage! (She slams her staff in frustration over the vent, causing dust to settle over Jay.) Jay: (Starts to sneeze.) Hah-hee. (Cole covers his mouth. Jay goofingly smiles, then sneezes.) Aww. Aspheera: (Throws off the cover.) At last! I dreamed of this moment, Wu! I dreamed of it! P.I.X.A.L.: (Stomps over in the Titan Mech]].) Keep dreaming. Aspheera: (Looks up.) Eh? P.I.X.A.L.: Get away from them, you witch! (Swipes Aspheera aside.) Aspheera: (Grunts.) Elh-ahh. (Gets up.) Who are you? P.I.X.A.L.: P.I.X.A.L. And you should step away from my friends. Jay: Yeah-ha! Cole: Let her have it, P.I.X.A.L.! Char: (Screams, slithering away.) Aughh!! Aspheera: (Hisses and fires a fireball at the mech. P.I.X.A.L. blocks it and reflects back to Aspheera, knocking her back.) Ahh-ulnh. Kai: What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and help. (The Ninja and Wu climb out and take stance beside the mech. They throw on their hoods and jump down to confront the Pyro Vipers.) Aspheera: Attack! (Her army surges forward. Aspheera looks around and uses her staff to grab a stalactite and throw it at P.I.X.A.L.) Jay: Huh? (Jumps over the Pyro Slayer coming at him.) (Aspheera continues to use her magic to throw stalactites at P.I.X.A.L.) Cole: (Knocks back a Pyro Viper.) Yah! (Sees the mech falling and jumps out of the way. The Ninja gasp at the fallen mech.) Aspheera: (Laughs evilly.) Ah-hahahaha! (She casts a spell for the Never-Realm. P.I.X.A.L. blocks it with the mech's arm, but it disappears.) Automated Response: Warning: Mechanical failure. Mechanical failure. (The mech collapses on the ground. P.I.X.A.L. gasps, getting out.) Aspheera: Go! (The army surges forward, taking down the Ninja.) Jay: (Kicks one of the Pyro Destroyers back before getting brought down the two more.) Ha-oww!! Kai: Huh? (The Pyro Vipers have him kneel. P.I.X.A.L. and Cole are seen surrendering. Kai spots Wu surrounded and reaches out.) Wu: (Three Pyro Vipers hiss at him and regretfully drops his staff.) Hmm. (He gasps at the sight of Zane, arriving in his ShuriCopter.) Aspheera: Hey. (She watches the Land Bounty rise up in its stand.) Lloyd: (Pulls out the staff.) Aspheera! Aspheera: The second scroll? Impossible! Lloyd: I'm full of surprises! (Nya, Lloyd, and Zane jump down to confront Aspheera. Aspheera Spinjitzus first and Lloyd clashes with her. Aspheera slams her staff down on Lloyd and the staff flies out of his hand.) Gah! Unh! Jay: (He leaps at the staff and Spinjitzus at Aspheera.) Ha-ah! Wha-haha! (They clash at each other and Aspheera slams into Jay. He splats onto the ground, while the staff flies through the air.) Eurh! Ah! Cole: I got it! Huh! (He grabs the scroll in the air and charges at Aspheera.) Rargh! Ha-cha! (He leaps at Aspheera and brings the staff down on hers.) Huh! Ha! (They Spinjitzu at each other and Aspheera knocks him out. The staff lands at Kai's feet.) Unh! (Kai picks it up and attempts to use it. Aspheera grins at the powerless Kai.) Wu: Kai! Zane: Look out! Aspheera: (Spins at him.) Agh! Kai: (He charges at her, but Aspheera easily knocks him out. He flies back into Wu, while the scroll lands and rolls to Zane's feet.) Agh! Unh. (Aspheera then tries to banish Wu, but they leap away and the Titan Mech disappears. P.I.X.A.L. stares, astonished, at the empty space.) Zane: (He runs towards Aspheera and leaps over two Pyro Vipers, with the staff in his hand.) Ah. Leave my friends alone! (He freezes two Pyro Vipers charging at him.) Unh. Ha! Ha! Unh! Aspheera: Ahh! (Zane traps Aspheera in ice. The rest of the Pyro Vipers try to run away, but Zane encases them with ice. The ice spreads all along the entryway of the secret base.) Cole: Holy cow! Jay: H-H-How'd you do that? Wu: It's the power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Zane, give it to me. Zane! (Aspheera shifts her gaze to the Ninja and glares at them. Zane walks over to Wu and gets ready to hand him the staff. Aspheera breaks her hand, holding her staff, free.) Lloyd: Look out! Zane: (Gasps.) (He and Wu turn to see a banishment spell from Aspheera's staff cast towards Wu. Zane quickly pushes Wu out of the path and takes the blow. He disappears and Aspheera drops her staff in defeat.) Nya: Oh, no! (Throws off her hood.) Zane! Cole: (Throws off his hood and runs towards the spot where Zane disappeared.) Zane! P.I.X.A.L.: No! (She pushes Lloyd aside and runs to the spot, bending over.) Zane. (The rest of the Ninja throw off their hoods. Jay and Nya exchange looks and bow their heads. P.I.X.A.L. looks to Wu, who turns his head away in shame.) Zane. (Wu takes a visit to Aspheera's cell in Kryptarium Prison. He walks on the platform towards Aspheera.) Aspheera: (She hears Wu coming and slithers up the window to meet him.) Ah, Wu. How fitting. Here we are again. You are free and I am unjustly imprisoned. Wu: Unjustly? Zane was innocent. He had no part in this. He was one of the kindest, bravest souls I have ever known. (Sniffs) And you destroyed him. Aspheera: Destroyed? You think I wanted to destroy you? (Chuckles.) I didn't want to destroy you. I wanted you to suffer! As I did! Only worse. Wu: What do you mean? Aspheera: I didn't destroy your friend. I banished him, to the one place where you cannot help him. (Grins.) To the Never-Realm! Wu: (Gasps and runs off to the Monastery.) Aspheera: (Laughs.) What will you do now, Wu? What will you do now?! (Cackles.) (In the Never-Realm, footsteps are seen near a piece of the Titan Mech.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Transcript